<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is Exaltation by confxsed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995500">Love is Exaltation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/confxsed/pseuds/confxsed'>confxsed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love, M/M, Romance, kinda angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/confxsed/pseuds/confxsed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam kiss very differently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is Exaltation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel has loved the Winchesters for a very long time. When Castiel lost his Grace, he felt as though he lost the most important piece of himself. He thought his love and his Grace were one and the same. But only after he became human could he truly understand, truly appreciate what love means. Being human and being in love is divine. It is exaltation.</p>
<p>Castiel has loved the Winchesters for a very long time and they have loved him back. Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester love him the same, and yet love him differently.</p>
<p>Dean is warmth and fire. Dean is the feeling of stepping into the heat of a cosy cabin after being in the cold all day. Sam is warmth and light. Sam is the feeling of lifting your face to the first rays of the morning sun.</p>
<p>Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester kiss him the same, and yet their kisses are so different.</p>
<p>Dean’s kisses are intense, raw and full of unsaid feelings, just like him. Sam’s kisses are overwhelming, sweet, and heartfelt, just like him.</p>
<p>Dean kisses like he is drowning and Castiel is breathing air back into his lungs. Sam kisses like he is shattered and each press of Castiel’s lips is gluing him back together.</p>
<p>Dean holds him possessively. His touch is firm, protective, needy. His touch says <em>mine</em>. Sam holds him gently. His touch is shy, adoring, reverent. His touch says <em>please</em>.</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes are full of passion. He can barely tear his lips away from Castiel’s long enough to take a breath. Sam’s eyes are full of affection. He breaks Castiel’s kisses frequently with soft smiles and little laughs and loving words.</p>
<p>Kissing Dean is momentous. He is captivating and vibrant and Castiel thinks their souls must be merging into one. Kissing Sam is bittersweet. He is beautiful and delicate and Castiel thinks he has been honoured with the one perfect thing in this world.</p>
<p>In Dean’s arms, Castiel is home. Dean is solace and loyalty and dependability. In Sam’s arms, Castiel is free. Sam is serenity and anticipation and elation.</p>
<p>When Castiel kisses Dean his heart aches. His heart aches because Dean has been through so much. Dean has given so much and he deserves the world, but Castiel can only give him this. When Castiel kisses Sam his heart aches. His heart aches because Sam is in pain. Sam has been hurt so badly and so often, but Castiel can’t heal the damage that has been done with just his lips.</p>
<p>When Castiel kisses the Winchesters he is reminded of the best qualities of humankind. Dean reminds him of strength, and courage, and selflessness. Sam reminds him of kindness, and hope, and forgiveness. When Castiel kisses the Winchesters he understands why his Father loves humankind so dearly. When Castiel kisses the Winchesters he no longer misses his Grace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>titled Love is Exaltation, but otherwise known as "how many adjectives can I fit into one story?" lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>